


A bratty snek demon gets jealous...

by stormsonjupiter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale dates a human to make Crowley jealous, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Brat, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley gets jealous, Crowley is a brat, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Crowley, Rough Sex, Smut, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Spanking, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), after the apocalypse I guess, brat tamer, i hope the smut makes up for whatever typos there are, if you see typos let me know i really tried to self edit, no beta probably typos, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsonjupiter/pseuds/stormsonjupiter
Summary: Crowley refuses to become human, and is being a very naughty snake. Aziraphale has about had enough, when he starts to see a human, and Crowley becomes jealous.





	A bratty snek demon gets jealous...

**Author's Note:**

> I started out trying to make this not super smutty, but then I did. IDK what that says about me...let's not dwell on it.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale’s tone was sharp. “Is this your demonic work?”

A glass of red wine had toppled over and the drink had seeped over the bookshop floor. It was mostly dry by now—it must have been like that for several hours—and Aziraphale went to fetch a wet rag (deciding that this wasn’t an emergency warranting a miracle). He bent over to scrub the floor, and noted that there were deep red squiggles moving away from the spilt glass—snake tracks. 

Aziraphale sighed, and followed the tracks with his eyes, noting that they became fainter and fainter the closer they reached to the couch. Aziraphale crawled on his hands and knees over to the piece of furniture and peeped underneath, looking to see if he might find a very, very naughty snake lurking in the shadows. 

“Crowley are you under there?” Aziraphale asked, but there was no response. He squinted, thinking the might have seen some movement, but he really couldn’t be sure.

“Well you could have at least turned back into a human to clean this mess up, instead of leaving it to me,” Aziraphale huffed, and he stood up, batting the dust from his knees. 

Crowley had been turning into a snake much more frequently as of late. In fact, it had been five days since he saw the demon in his human form. Aziraphale supposed that since the apocalypse didn't happen, the demon needed something to occupy himself, and apparently being a very unruly serpent was what Crowley decided to do, much to Aziraphale's annoyance. The demon's most recent habit was to get himself drunk, as a snake, to find out which type of alcohol he preferred in his serpentine form. Crowley would pour himself alcohol in human form, turn into a snake, and try and lap it up with his forked tongue. He had tried at first to pour the alcohol into a tumbler in his snake form, but his snakeskin ended up covered in a very expensive (and almost irreplaceable) bottle of Aziraphale’s scotch. The angel had been very upset when this discovery was made. 

Aziraphale went back to the dried wine and rolled up his sleeves. He knelt down on his hands and knees again, and began to scrub the floor, really putting his muscle into it and breaking out into a slight sweat. He was completely distracted by the cleaning, and didn’t notice when a squiggling figure slithered out from under the sofa and went in between the angel’s feet and slithered underneath Aziraphale (still on all fours) until the snake reached his hands.

Aziraphale jumped at the sight, but when seeing it was Crowley, he quickly turned very cross. 

“Crowley! This has gone too far. What if wine had stained one of my rare books? I couldn’t have miracled it away, I'd always know it was still there! And you, refusing to be a human, would not have been able to blow the stain away. I absolutely must insist you turn back into your human form and clean up after yourself!”

Crowley didn't turn back, however. Instead, he slithered over to Aziraphale’s hand, and nuzzled it affectionately. The angel sighed, his heart twinging at the sight. As annoying as it was for Crowley to be a snake, he was more prone to showing affection in this form. It was very sweet. 

Aziraphale sat back, and scooped up Crowley, letting his long body dangle and then curl around his wrist and hands. Aziraphale looked him in the eye and Crowley stared back, his little forked tongue flickering in and out. It was, unfortunately, an adorable expression, and Aziraphale’s desire to rebuke the demon softened at the sight. 

“My dear, this is really very unfair,” Aziraphale said with a little pout. “Won’t you please turn back into your human form? I’ve barely heard two words from you for nearly a week! As lovely as you are in your serpent form, I do very much miss my dear friend.”

The pleading didn’t work. All Crowley did was move up to Aziraphale’s nose and tickle it with the flutters of his tongue. Aziraphale sighed.

“Well, my dear, if you refuse, I suppose I had better go off to dinner by myself. It has been a while since I’ve had a nice, full meal.” He looked at Crowley, hoping that this might convince him to change, but Crowley simply began to slither up his arm, seemingly not paying attention to what Aziraphale was saying. 

The angel wondered how much the demon was able to understand—he really was acting increasingly snakelike, and it seemed harder and harder to get him to communicate or behave. Aziraphale sighed, and lifted Crowley off of his arm, placing him inside a little glass case he had purchased for the demon in the last week. It had a heat lamp, which Crowley seemed to enjoy, and little twigs and leaves for Crowley to hide under. 

“Well then, I best be off,” Aziraphale said, and he left the bookshop. 

Aziraphale didn’t return for several hours, and when he finally did, his hair was somewhat disheveled and his bowtie was a little askew. 

He also appeared to be just a little drunk. 

“Oh my dear,” Aziraphale said when he sat down on the couch, looking at Crowley curled up in his case. “I really just had the most wonderful time. I went to that sushi restaurant I love, and there was a table of gentlemen who asked me for recommendations. And before you could say “tickety boo” we were dining together, eating roll after roll of sushi, and having a jolly good time. And when the restaurant was looking to close—the poor dears, I am sure they were waiting for us to leave—well, the men took me out to a rather fun nightclub!” 

Crowley was looking at Aziraphale, but hadn’t moved, so the angel continued. 

“At first I was apprehensive—the music was not at all to my liking, and it seemed very dark. But one of the men, a very friendly fellow by the name of Robert, offered me a small glass containing, now you’ll be impressed with this, a small gelatin mold made with liquor! It was divine, so I had…well I have five of them, I’m almost ashamed to say, but it really hit the spot, and the two of us, Robert and I, spend the rest of the evening dancing.”

Crowley’s tongue flickered out, but there was no other movement. 

“Well,” Aziraphale said, seeing that the snake wasn’t moving, “I do wish you had been there, my dear. I daresay you would have had a wonderful time. But Robert and I are going to go out again tomorrow, so perhaps you will feel free to join us then?” 

There was no reply, the snake maintained his coiled position, unmoving. 

“Well, goodnight Crowley,” Aziraphale said, and went upstairs to his room, leaving the snake alone in his little glass case.

The next day Crowley still remained as a snake, and Aziraphale busied himself around the shop, putting books away and reluctantly talking to customers. At around 8 pm, the angel made a point to freshen up with his new cologne, and looked expectantly at Crowley, who was still looking quite content as a snake in his little case. 

“I’m on my way to meet Robert,” Aziraphale said, looking to see if this had any impact on the snake. There was nothing. “How do I look?” He twirled around, but the snake made no motion, other that sticking his tongue out briefly. 

“Well, I will see you whenever I get home,” Aziraphale said, pursing his lips with disappointment, and marching out of the bookshop.

Aziraphale didn’t return home until early the following morning, his clothes and hair completely disheveled. 

Crowley had escaped his little cage, the mischievous thing, and had somehow managed to get himself into a bottle of gin, which was turned sideways. The snake’s head was sticking out of the bottle, but his whole body was crammed inside, covered in alcohol. 

“Crowley, you naughty creature!” Aziraphale scolds, and he puts his hand down to the snake’s head. Hesitantly, and perhaps drunkenly, Crowley slithers out, finding purchase on Aziraphale’s wrist and arm. The angle stands up, lifting the snake in the process and holding him aloft, looking Crowley directly in the eyes. 

“Well I was going to tell you about the lovely evening I’ve had with Robert, but I don’t suppose you deserve to hear about it, if you even care at all!” The angel huffs, and puts the snake back in his little glass case. 

Several days pass, and Aziraphale says nothing to Crowley, simply looking at him haughtily. The snake manages to sneak a sip of wine that the angel pours four himself, and when the angel catches him he says nothing but lifts him back into his glass cage, looking very irritated. 

One evening, the phone rings, and Aziraphale answers. 

“I am very sorry but we are quite definitely—oh, Robert! Oh hello my dear, how are you?” Aziraphale gushes, and begins to absentmindedly twirl the phone cord with a finger. He sits down. He sees Crowley move his head with the corner of his eye, and look in the angel’s direction.

“Oh I see,” Aziraphale says excitedly. “Well that sounds absolutely wonderful. Tonight?” Aziraphale looks at Crowley, who is still a snake, but who is now staring back at him. “Why no, I don’t have any other plans at all. I am free as a bird, as they say.” Crowley still looks at him and tilts his head slightly, and Aziraphale continues to talk on the phone. 

“Seven o’clock sounds perfect. I’ll see you then.” Aziraphale says, and hangs up. 

“Well, Crowley,” Aziraphale says, not looking at the snake, but fiddling with his bowtie. “Robert is coming over here. Apparently he is bringing a family heirloom—an old book—as well as a bottle of champagne.” He stops fiddling with his bowtie and looks at the snake, who now seems to be paying attention to the angel. 

“Now might be as good a time for you to leave. Or perhaps turn back into a human.”

Crowley looks at the side of his case, and looks back at Aziraphale. After a moment, he coils by the heat lamp, and stays put. 

“Very well, but I expect you to remain as a snake for the duration of Robert’s visit. I’ll simply…say you are my pet,” he says, and walks off. 

At five minutes to seven, there’s a knock at the bookshop door. Aziraphale, still fussing with his hair, runs downstairs. “He’s a little early,” the angel says, glancing at Crowley in the glass cage. “How nice it is to be friends with someone who isn't late, for a change.”

Aziraphale answers the door and greets Robert, ushering him to the back room and to the couch. Robert is handsome—perhaps in his forties, and thin, with dark hair. He almost looks like a brunette Crowley. The snake’s tongue flutters in and out of his mouth. 

“Here is the book, Zira,” Robert says, producing a large tome. “And here is the champagne.”

“Ahh, both look excellent my dear!” Aziraphale exclaims, clasping his hands together excitedly. “Perhaps we should look at the book first, and champagne after? Wouldn’t wish to accidentally spill alcohol on the thing, after all,” he says, and he shoots a glance at Crowley, who is watching the two of them, but not moving. 

The two of them sit on the couch, and examine the book. Aziraphale excitedly turns the pages, comments on the publisher and the font type, accurately figuring out its current market value and noting its rarity. During this time, Robert slowly inches closer and closer to Aziraphale, until their legs touch on the couch. Aziraphale notices, but barely registers, as he is too excited by the exceptional book. 

“Well, Zira,” Robert says with a smile. “Now that you have appraised my book, perhaps…perhaps we ought to celebrate with some champagne?” He takes the bottle and raises an eyebrow. 

Aziraphale looks up from the book and nods approvingly. “That would be lovely, Robert. Let me just get the book out of harm’s way,” and he stands up with the book and sets it on the table next to Crowley’s glass cage. Robert, also standing, produces a couple of plastic champagne flutes from the bag he brought, and pours each of them a serving. 

“To books and new friends,” he says with a smile. 

“Yes, books and new friends, wonderful,” Aziraphale replies, and they clink glasses and sip on the bubbly drink. The two sit back down on the couch.

“Zira…” Robert says once the two are situated. His voice is low, and his arm moves to the backrest, behind the angel. “Zira, these past few days with you have been heavenly.”

“Oh…my dear,” Aziraphale chuckles a little awkwardly, and takes another sip of alcohol. 

Robert leans in closer, letting his hand wander to Aziraphale’s arm, and stroke up to his shoulder. “You are unlike anyone I’ve ever met,” Robert continues, as he gets closer and closer to Aziraphale. His hand caresses over Aziraphale’s shoulder, wanders up the angel’s neck, and rests underneath his chin. “If I may…I want to show you…how much…” Robert begins to close in to Aziraphale now, his eyes closed and his head tilting into a kiss. Azirphale’s own eyes are wide, and he swallows nervously, when suddenly—

CRASH.

Glass flies everywhere around the room as Crowley, now back in his human form, stands upright on the table, looming in the space where there had just been a glass case. 

Aziraphale and Robert look over at him, the angel smiling slightly and the human looking terrified. 

“GET OUT!” Crowley yells at the human, his head looking a little serpentine. Robert, trembling with fear, scrambles to his feet and bolts to the door, leaving without his champagne and without his book. 

“What the hell was that?” Crowley demands, leaping down from the table and taking two purposeful strides towards Aziraphale. The angel doesn’t flinch, doesn’t move. His face looks prim, almost haughty, as he turns up his nose. 

“That was companionship, Crowley,” Aziraphale answers. “That was what happens when I get lonely and there is no demon to comfort me. That is what happens when you are naughty…ignore me…refuse to speak to me for days on end, and leave me to find solace with…humans.”

Crowley grabs Aziraphale’s lapels and pulls him in roughly, and kisses him. The kiss is hungry, possessive, and the demon’s tongue forcefully shoves its way inside of Aziraphale’s mouth. 

‘Finally,’ the angel thinks to himself, and wraps his arms around the demon. 

They kiss passionately for several minutes, Crowley squeezing Aziraphale close to him, fisting the angel’s waistcoat. Aziraphale’s hands wander up to Crowley’s hair. 

Crowley pulls away, bearing his teeth and looking down at Aziraphale. 

“Did you fuck him? Last night, when you came back all…scruffy…did you fuck him?”

Aziraphale smiles, teasingly. “Why, are you jealous?”

“Did you Aziraphale?” Crowley hisses back, his upper lip curling slightly. 

“Well, I daresay it would have been in my right to do so,” Aziraphale says, avoiding the question. 

Crowley’s nostrils flair, his yellow eyes burning like embers, and he hisses. 

Aziraphale rolls his eyes. “Oh, of course I didn’t,” the angel admits. “We went to some kind of…concert…E..BM I believe he called it. Lots of dancing. Very sweaty, but not exactly my cup of tea. Anyways, it’s not like I would have been completely out of place to do anything. You can’t just turn into a snake and leave me to clean up after you and fend for myself without speaking to me about it first, you know.”

Crowley relaxes at this, and stands down, letting his grip on Aziraphale loosen. “I’m sorry, angel,” he says after a few moments. “It was selfish of me. I suppose.”

“I daresay it was,” Aziraphale says, but he smiles. “But I suppose my trick with Robert was a bit...bastardly...wasn’t it?”

“Trick?” Crowley asks, looking up.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Of course. I could sense the human was interested in me at the sushi restaurant, poor fellow, so I decided to lead him on to make you jealous. I wanted you to stop being a snake, and it seems to have worked, though I suppose I should spend a miracle to make it up to Robert. Maybe he'll...win a free vacation...or a sum of money. But no matter," Aziraphale smiles cheekily at Crowley. "I do hope that makes us even, love.”  
“It…I suppose it does,” Crowley replies.

“Well then,” Aziraphale replies, biting his lip suggestively. “I suppose we have a lot to make up for.”

Crowley looks up at Aziraphale and smiles devilishly, before pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss. He grinds his hips against Aziraphale, walking him back to the couch, and gently pushing him down. The angel follows his lead, reclining back and moaning softly at the feeling of Crowley’s hips against his. 

“I’ve missed this my dear,” Aziraphale says breathily, his eyes shut. Crowley moves to his neck, kissing and sucking intermittently, and sliding his thigh in between Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale thrusts upward, grinding himself against Crowley’s leg, and feeling himself getting harder by the second. 

Soon, both angel and demon are fully erect, moaning against each other with wet and sloppy kisses, and grinding their respective hardness against the other. 

Crowley moves to take off Aziraphale’s clothes first, fumbling with the buttons of his waistcoat then shirt, slowly revealing ivory skin. Aziraphale in response tugs at Crowley’s shirt, until the demon lifts his over his head, and presses his naked torso against Aziraphale’s. 

“Let me fuck you, Crowley,” Aziraphale moans, and Crowley shudders at the suggestion. With eager hands tugging on fabric, both soon become entirely naked, Crowley squirming atop Aziraphale while the angel gently massages a finger inside of the demon. 

“You are quite the brat, you know,” Aziraphale admonishes while the demon squirms. “I really ought to punish you.”

“Wasn’t almost making out with…whatshisname…enough of a punishment?” Crowley asks, as his hips squirm and bear down on Aziraphale. 

“I don’t know…” Aziraphale says, and his his free hand he pulls on Crowley’s hair the way he knows the demon likes. Crowley yelps in pleasure “…was it? You did waste a fair amount of my alcohol.”

“Oh…fuck…punish me angel, fucking punish me,” Crowley moans, his head thrown back as the angel still pulled on his hair mercilessly. Aziraphale removes his finger from the demon’s backside, and squeezes Crowley’s hips. 

“How many days were you a snake?” Aziraphale asks. 

“I don’t know,” Crowley moans. 

“How many days?! Count them Crowley.”

Crowley counts. It was nine. 

“Then, I think I shall spank you nine times,” Aziraphale responds, watching Crowley’s reaction for consent. The demon shudders and moans at the suggestion, and so Aziraphale sits up, and adjusts their position so that the demon is situated over his lap, their erections rubbing against each other. 

“Count aloud for me,” Aziraphale says, and Crowley nods breathlessly. 

With each smack, Crowley moans and grinds his hips down into the angel’s lap. He says each number aloud, and ruts into the angel harder and harder. By the ninth smack, he is fully humping Aziraphale with their shafts rubbing against each other. Aziraphale bites his lip, appreciating the sensation and enjoying the view, while Crowley looked utterly undone. 

“Was I bad, angel?” Crowley asks as he thrusts against Aziraphale’s thighs. “Was I naughty?”

“You were a wicked, wicked snake, my dear,” Aziraphale says, and the hand that spanked him squeezes him, and slowly spreads him apart. He miracles some lube and slips a finger inside. 

Crowley bucks, and his cock finds its way in between Aziraphale’s thighs. 

“Shit…” the demon whispers, and Aziraphale massages. The demon bucks again, and again, and Aziraphale eventually works his way until he finds the spot that makes Crowley yelp and squirm in ecstasy. 

“Aziraphale! Oh, oh Angel,” Crowley moans as Aziraphale massages him and he ruts over and over again. “Tell me,” he pants, “tell me how naughty I’ve been.”

Aziraphale’s hand moves up to Crowley’s hair, and he tugs slightly. Crowley moans and continues to thrust. 

“You are so naughty, my demon, my snake. I ought to just…” And he shoves another finger inside of Crowley, brushing past his prostate again, “fuck you until you can’t move.” And with that Crowley climaxes, thrusting wildly into Aziraphale’s lap as cum shoots out of his dick and covers the angel’s inner thighs. He moans incoherently, as Aziraphale pulls his hair and massages him, ensuring that the demon is drained of every last drop of cum. 

After a few moments, the demon’s shudders abate slowly. Aziraphale licks his lips, greedily. 

“Now that you are open and slick, my dear, I think I am going to show you exactly what you missed while being a naughty snake,” he says, and waits for any protests or signs that Crowley objects. There is none…Crowley looks like he’s completely spent and completely willing. Aziraphale smiles, and maneuvers himself behind and on top of Crowley, his erection pressing firmly into Crowley’s backside. 

“Any objections?” The angel asks, waiting patiently outside of Crowley. Crowley shakes his head no, “fuck me Aziraphale,” he says meekly, and Aziraphale so slides inside, rolling his hips as he grasps the angel tightly. He fills him completely, and moans at the warmth and tightness. 

Crowley whimpers with a sound of ecstasy, but with a little pain perhaps, and arches his back so as to give Aziraphale better access. Aziraphale pulls out almost entirely before entering again, filling Crowley completely. 

“You feel wonderful my love,” Aziraphale moans, forgetting his role as a dominant punisher and brat tamer, getting lost in the ecstasy of his lover. Crowley moans in response, and presses his hips back towards Aziraphale. Aziraphale slowly continues to thrust, working his way to a faster and faster pace. 

“Yes, fuck me Aziraphale,” Crowley mutters, his voice almost squeaking and breaking, but full of want. It drives the angel wild, and he ruts harder, faster, slapping Crowley’s ass and finally feeling his pleasure build to an orgasm. 

He throws his head back and yells incoherently, his seed spilling inside of Crowley as he shudders and ruts against the demon with wave after wave of pleasure.

When his climax subsides, his heart slows and his breathing returns to normal. Slowly, surely, Aziraphale opens his eyes, and slides out of Crowley, who is writhing like snake beneath him. 

“Are you alright, my dear?” Aziraphale asks.

“Nnngk,” Crowley replied, affirming he was alright, and he flips over and reaches out for Aziraphale. The angel falls on top of him, into Crowley’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispers. Aziraphale chuckles softly. 

“I’m sorry too, my love,” he says, “though I daresay we made it up to one another.” 

Crowley nods his head, and lifts his head to plant a soft kiss on Aziraphale’s lips. 

“No more being a snake for a while?” Aziraphale asks. 

“As long as you promise not to see whatshisname again,” Crowley replies. 

“I promise,” the angel assures. 

“Then I promise to be a human…for a while,” Crowley says.

The two nestle into one another, shifting positions so that they both are comfortable. Slowly, with hands caressing and gentle affirming whispers, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've recently become interested in learning about brat/brat tamer BDSM, and this was a first little attempt at it. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are always appreciated. I'm planning on doing a brat Aziraphale as well, and may do a brat series.


End file.
